


Before the Dawn

by heffermonkey



Series: New Dawn [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bombing, Community: 1-million-words, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Prequel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy Monday morning when the world changes</p><p>Prequel/Companion fic for New Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my god!

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prequel/companion piece to [New Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891021/chapters/1719014)
> 
> Written for the Rainy Monday Prompt extravaganza @ LJ's One Million Words Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Oh My God

Danny was having a lazy Monday. It was raining outside, not torrential but the kind that was moist and balmy. He was flipping pancakes and considering calling Steve though he knew Steve would be out running because god forbid super SEAL take a morning off.

When the first bombs hit, the sound was at a distance, Danny frowned as he looked out the window, wondering what the sound could be. Smoke plumes began rising up one after another as jet fighters came into view. The world stopped turning and Danny stared, shocked and unable to compute what he was seeing.


	2. What the Heck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - What the heck?!

Steve enjoyed running in the rain, it helped cool him down and he always ran a little further than usual, which he chalked up to a win for his exercise routine. He’d been pounding the sidewalk steadily for a half hour before he realised he was instinctively heading for Danny’s, using various diversions to make the route a little longer.

When the first bombs hit Steve stumbled and gasped, bending over, hands on his knees, straining his ears. The sound was familiar and terrifying, fighter jets coming into view on the horizon.

One flew overhead and Steve began to sprint.


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Where am I?

Danny got dressed fast, trying to dial his cell at the same time until he realised there was no service. He grabbed his guns, back up tucked up against his ankle, the other in its holster. The jets were close now, overhead and he took a risk, pausing to look outside but so far they hadn’t dropped bombs on any of the suburbs.

He ran outside, seeing his neighbours doing the same thing, some standing staring in disbelief, others heading for their cars like him.

Maybe it’s a nightmare, maybe none of it is real. Maybe I’m not really here.


	4. I need to figure this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I need to figure this out, now!

People were beginning to panic. Steve dodged around bodies as they ran hysterically, focused on getting to Danny’s place. He’d tried his cell but communication had been hacked. He turned into Danny’s street, heart feeling like it was about to explode out of his chest. He heard wheels screeching, looked up to see the silver Camaro pulling out of Danny’s drive. Steve dodged into the road, heading straight for him. Danny slammed on the breaks and Steve slumped inside, breathing hard, relieved he was alive.

“Steve – what the fuck?!”

“Danny, Jesus, I got nothing. I need to figure this out -now."


	5. How can this get worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - How can this get any worse?

“This is ridiculous,” Danny said as they tried to head towards HQ. People were panicking and the roads were getting worse. “We’re getting nowhere fast.”

Steve stared hard out of the window, thinking and shaking his head as he thought things over. “This is just the first wave.”

“What – what does that mean?” Danny asked him, though deep down he understood.

“It’s just the beginning,” Steve said, staring over at him. “It’ll get worse.”

“How can this get any worse?!” Danny exclaimed, looking at the jets flying overhead.

They both ducked instinctively as a bomb dropped on a house nearby.


	6. This was all my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - This was all my fault

“Get out of the car,” Steve ordered.

Danny didn't disagree, “What now?”

“We need to head to my place."

“Now you tell me."

“This was my fault,” Steve said, fighting through the crowds in the opposite direction to where they'd been headed downtown. “I should have thought – they’ll be targeting key buildings, like the Palace. If we can get to my place, we might be able to make contact – I’ve got a radio, weapons.”

“Of course you do, you’re equipped for this type of scenario,” Danny replied, trying for snide but really he was relieved Steve prepared for any eventuality.


	7. All I can do now is scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - All I can do now is scream

Somehow they reached Steve’s place, exhausted. Danny grabbed the rucksack Steve handed him and began throwing in food packs from a box in the garage. His hands began shaking and he felt the urge to puke and suddenly the room began to spin.

“Danno?” Steve said, crouching beside him. “C’mon, do not start losing your shit right now.”

“Grace – oh Jesus – I – she’s camping at Diamond Head remember -,” Danny stuttered out the words.

Something exploded outside and they hit the ground, Danny feeling Steve’s weight half covering him. He closed his eyes and bit down on the urge to scream.


	8. Is it ever going to get better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Is it ever going to get better?

They made contact with the Naval base who fed them a little information. Steve knew it was better to wait until dark before making a move. There was little they could do at the moment with no other means of communication.

Bombs kept going off but they heard no other sign of movement from their unknown enemy. The streets had begun to fall silent as people evacuated. Steve checked over the Silverado, ensuring they had everything they possibly needed. Pausing, he took stock of the situation they were now faced with, wondering if life would ever be the same again.


	9. I don't know how this will feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I don't know how this will feel.

“I was going to say yes you know?” Danny said as a quiet lull descended. No bombs, no shouting, just a dead hush that scared him as much as the attack.

“What?” Steve asked as Danny sat up from leaning his head against him, turning to face him. 

“About us moving in together,” Danny explained. “I – I didn’t know how it would feel, if it would change things which is why I held back.”

“Now you tell me,” Steve smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. “You sure pick your moments Danny.”

"It's now or never."


	10. I can't let this happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I can't let this happen

Danny sounded like he was defeated, Steve was surprised at that. He knew he couldn’t let Danny give up.

“Don’t say that,” Steve said sternly. “We’re going to get through this, we’re going to find Gracie, Chin, Kono, everyone and we’re going to fight.”

“You’re the war hero babe, not me. I don't think I can do this."

“It’s not over yet,” Steve said softer this time. "I need you Danny – I know you aren’t the kind of person to give up without a fight. I need you to be strong for me because I can’t do this without you.”

~ fin ~


End file.
